evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ending or Cancelled TV Shows for the 2018-19 Season
Here’s a list of TV shows that aired (or are expected to air) during the 2018-19 season (roughly September 2018 through August 2019) but won’t be back for the 2019-20 season. Not finding a show that you believe has been cancelled? Check the 2017-18 season list or the 2019-20 season list. You can also check our status pages. Most recent additions: The Enemy Within (NBC), The Village (NBC), Abby’s (NBC), Fosse/Verdon (FX), AP Bio (NBC), Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (syndicated), The Tick(Amazon), Whiskey Cavalier (ABC), Proven Innocent (FOX), Star (FOX), Life in Pieces(CBS), Happy Together (CBS), Fam (CBS), Murphy Brown (CBS), Steve (syndicated), Lethal Weapon (FOX), Splitting Up Together (ABC), Speechless (ABC), I Feel Bad (NBC), The Kids Are Alright (ABC), The Fix (ABC), Cool Kids (FOX), The Passage (FOX), Angie Tribeca(TBS), For the People (ABC), 21 & Prime (NFL Network), Power Rankings (NFL Network), Playbook (NFL Network), Pick ‘Em (NFL Network), Mic’d Up (NFL Network), Busy Tonight (E!), Santa Clarita Diet (Netflix), Those Who Can’t (truTV), Teen Titans Go! (Cartoon Network), ''Ben 10 ''(Cartoon Network) Wahlburgers (A&E), and Andi Mack (Disney Channel). This list will be updated as the season progresses so feel free to bookmark and check back. If I’ve missed something, please let me know. 21 & Prime (NFL Network) The channel reportedly needed to cut $20 million from the budget so at least five shows were cancelled. Abby’s (NBC) Shot outdoors in front of a live audience, this sitcom revolves around a makeshift bar in a backyard. It was cancelled before all 13 episodes had aired. The Affair (Showtime) The cable channel announced that this psychological drama series would end with season five. American Vandal (Netflix) This mockumentary series was cancelled about a month after the second season was released. Andi Mack (Disney Channel) It was announced that season three would be the end for this tween comedy-drama series. Angie Tribeca (TBS) The cable channel cancelled this offbeat cop comedy after four seasons. AP Bio (NBC) School’s out — for good. NBC cancelled this high school sitcom midway through its second season.Ben 10 (Cartoon Network) The streaming service decided to end the animated series would end with season eight. Cartoon Network decided to cancel this show after two seasons due to negative reviews from critics. Berlin Station (EPIX) A CIA drama series, this cable show was cancelled after three seasons and 29 episodes. The Big Bang Theory (CBS) It was announced that season 12 is the end for CBS’ top-rated sitcom. Broad City (Comedy Central) This comedy series follows the lives of Ilana and Abbi, two young Jewish-American women, who are making their way in New York City. It was announced that season five would be the end. Busy Tonight (E!) A late-night talk show, this series debuted in October 2018. In May 2019, host Busy Philipps revealed that the series had been cancelled but she hopes to find a new home for the series. Camping (HBO) Co-creator Jenni Konner has indicated that there are no plans to make a second season and, she and co-creator Lena Dunham are committed to making their own projects. It did not do well in the ratings so, it seems doubtful that HBO would be itching for a second season anyway. Catastrophe (Amazon) The streaming service revealed that season four of this UK comedy would be the end. Champaign ILL (YouTube) In this scripted series, a superstar rapper dies and leaves his best friends missing the luxury lifestyle they’ve come to love. It was dropped after one season of 10 episodes. Channel Zero (Syfy) The cable channel dropped this anthology horror series after four seasons and declining ratings. The Cool Kids (FOX) Those four seniors won’t be causing any more trouble. Their Friday night comedy has been cancelled. Counterpart (Starz) The ratings dropped dramatically in season two and the cable channel announced that they wouldn’t be ordering a third season. Crashing (HBO) Created by star Pete Holmes, this comedy series ran for three seasons before being cancelled by HBO. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (The CW) A romantic musical dramedy series, this Rachel Bloom series defied odds and was repeatedly renewed, despite low ratings. It was announced that Rebecca Bunch’s (Bloom) story would come to a close with season four. The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell (Netflix) A comedy about an artist and baker who lives in a mansion filled with monsters and ghosts, the series was cancelled after one season. The Deuce (HBO) The premium channel renewed this series for a third and final season. Doc McStuffins (Disney Junior) Laya DeLeon Hayes, the voice of the show’s titular character, shared that she had recorded the last episode of this animated children’s series. The Enemy Within (NBC) A spy drama starring Jennifer Carpenter and Morris Chestnut, this series ran for 13 episodes before being cancelled. Easy (Netflix) The streaming service confirmed that the anthology drama had been renewed for a third and final season. Elementary (CBS) This crime drama series was renewed for a seventh season of 13 episodes. It was later revealed that those would end the show. Face the Truth (syndicated) A daily show, Vivica A. Fox and a panel help regular people resolve their problems. The show lasted one season. Fam (CBS) A comedy series, this show follows a young woman whose life is turned upside down when her out-of-control sister moves in. It was cancelled after 13 episodes. The First (Hulu) The Sean Penn drama series, about astronauts and their families, has been grounded after eight episodes. The Fix (ABC) There won’t be a second season for this legal drama that was co-created by Marcia Clark, the prosecutor in the infamous O.J. Simpson murder trial. Fleabag (Amazon) A comedy-drama, this show follows an angry and sex-addicted woman who lives in London. It was revealed that season two would be the end. For the People (ABC) The network cut this Thursday night legal drama after two low-rated seasons and 20 episodes. Fosse/Verdon (FX) This series tells the tale of legendary choreographer Bob Fosse and actress/dancer Gwen Verdon. It ran for eight episodes. Friends from College (Netflix) Co-creator Nick Stoller announced that the comedy series won’t be returning for a third season. Game of Thrones (HBO) The cable channel announced that this epic fantasy drama series would end with an eighth season of six episodes. The Gifted (FOX) This sci-fi series follows a family who goes on the run after the children develop mutant abilities. The show lasted two low-rated seasons before being cancelled. The Good Cop (Netflix) In an unusual move by the streaming service, this Josh Groban and Tony Danza series was cancelled just a couple months after the first season was released. Gotham (FOX) A series that focuses on a pre-Batman Gotham City, this live-action drama series ends with its fifth season. Happy Together (CBS) In this sitcom, a married couple invites a pop star to live with them and hilarity ensues. It lasted for 13 episodes.High School High (Fox) School’s out — for good. Fox cancelled this high school sitcom midway through its fourth season. House of Cards (Netflix) The streaming service confirmed that season six is the final term for this political drama series. The Hunt for the Trump Tapes (VICELAND) The cable channel says that this Tom Arnold won’t be back for a second year and was only intended to run for one season. I Feel Bad (NBC) A sitcom about a working mom who feels badly when she deviates from her own high standards, this show ran for one season and 13 episodes. I Love You, America (Hulu) Comic Sarah Silverman and her series about trying to connect “unlike-minded” people lasted for 21 episodes before being cancelled. Into the Badlands (AMC) Prior to the premiere of the action drama’s third season, AMC revealed that the series would not have a fourth year. iZombie (The CW) The smallest broadcast network renewed this horror dramedy series for a fifth and final season. Jane the Virgin (The CW) Sorry, my friends. Season five is the final chapter for the telenovela about Jane Villanueva (Gina Rodriguez). The Kids Are Alright (ABC) Set in the 1970s, this Irish Catholic family comedy was dropped after a single season. Killjoys (Syfy) The tale of bounty hunters Dutch, John, and D’avin comes to an end with its fifth season. Last Call with Carson Daly (NBC) The peacock network revealed that the long-running late-night music series would end with its 2,000th episode. The Last Ship (TNT) This action drama series, about the crew of the USS Nathan James, was renewed for a fifth and final season. Legion (FX) Based on a Marvel Comics character, it was announced that this sci-fi psychological thriller series would end with its third season. Lethal Weapon (FOX) After three seasons and plenty of turmoil, FOX decided to cancel this buddy cop series. Life in Pieces (CBS) This comedy follows three generations of the Short family. It’s been cancelled after four seasons. Love Is ___ (OWN) This drama series was initially renewed for a second season but the cable channel subsequently cancelled those plans. Maniac (Netflix) The Netflix series’ showrunner confirmed that there won’t be a second season. Marvel’s Daredevil (Netflix) Though this series has ended, Marvel has hinted that Matt Murdock’s costumed persona will return. Marvel’s Iron Fist (Netflix) The martial-arts hero series was dropped after two short seasons. It’s the first of Netflix’s Marvel series to be cancelled by Netflix but the show could continue when Disney makes their own streaming service. Marvel’s Jessica Jones (Netflix) Like other Marvel series on Netflix, this series has been cancelled but the streamer is committed to releasing season three. Marvel’s The Punisher (Netflix) Following the streamer’s cancellation of other Marvel series, it was no surprise that this one was dropped. Season two was released in January 2019 and there won’t be a third season. Megyn Kelly Today (NBC) This morning talk series was dropped following Kelly’s comments regarding blackface. Mic’d Up (NFL Network) The channel reportedly needed to cut $20 million from the budget so at least five shows were cancelled. Midnight, Texas (NBC) A supernatural drama about a small town in Texas, this series lasted for two seasons of low ratings before the magic ran out. Mr. Robot (USA Network) Creator, showrunner, and director Sam Esmail confirmed that season four is the end of the unique series. Murphy Brown (CBS) This just in… there won’t be a 12th season for this revival of the 1990’s sitcom. It’s been cancelled. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Discovery Family) The cable channel announced that season nine of this animated series would be the end. Nightflyers (Syfy) Based on the writings of George R.R. Martin, this sci-fi thriller ran for a 10 episode season before being cancelled. One Day at a Time (Netflix) A reboot of the Norman Lear sitcom (1975-84), this family sitcom tackled various issues and drew critical acclaim but was ultimately cancelled after three seasons and 39 installments. One Dollar (CBS All Access) This thriller drama holds the distinction of being the first series to be cancelled by the streaming service. Orange Is the New Black (Netflix) As suspected, season seven is the prison series’ final bunch of episodes. Origin (YouTube) A sci-fi drama about abandoned passengers on a spacecraft, this series was dropped after one season and 10 episodes. Harry Potter vets Natalia Tena and Tom Felton are among the cast. Overthinking with Kat & June (YouTube) This comedy about female friendship was cancelled by the streamer after a single season of six episodes. Page Six TV (syndicated) A daily syndicated newsmagazine, this series ran for two seasons before being cancelled. The Passage (FOX) The story of Wolgast and Amy ended after one season of 10 episodes. People of Earth (TBSTBSTBS) This comedy series had been renewed for a third season but TBS ended up revoking that order nine months later. Pick ’em (NFL Network) The channel reportedly needed to cut $20 million from the budget so at least five shows were cancelled. Playbook (NFL Network) The channel reportedly needed to cut $20 million from the budget so at least five shows were cancelled. Power Rankings (NFL Network) The channel reportedly needed to cut $20 million from the budget so at least five shows were cancelled. Proven Innocent (FOX) This legal drama was guilty of having very low ratings. It was sentenced to cancellation. Rel (FOX) A comedy series that stars co-creator Lil Rel Howery, this show was cancelled after one low-rated season. Roseanne (ABC) Following some disturbing tweets, ABC abruptly cancelled this sitcom revival, their biggest ratings hit in years. Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television (YouTube) This comedy series follows Hansen (Veronica Mars) as a fictional version of himself helping homicide detectives bring felons to justice. It lasted two seasons and 16 episodes. Santa Clarita Diet (Netflix) A horror-comedy series that stars Drew Barrymore and Timothy Olyphant, this show was cancelled after three seasons of 10 episodes apiece. A Series of Unfortunate Events (Netflix) Based on the Lemony Snicket books, this Neil Patrick Harris series was designed to run for three seasons. Shadowhunters (Freeform) The cable channel announced that there won’t be a fourth season but, they did order two additional episodes to wrap up the series. SMILF (Showtime) Following an investigation into on-set misconduct by creator/star Frankie Shaw and a big downturn in ratings, Showtime decided against ordering a third season. The Son (AMC) Some 20 months after this Western drama was renewed for a second season, AMC revealed that season two would also be the end of the show. Speechless (ABC) After four seasons, our time with JJ and the rest of the DiMeo family has come to a close. Splitting Up Together (ABC) A comedy about divorced parents that do their best to keep their family together, this show was cancelled after two low-rated seasons. Stan Against Evil (IFC) Creator/co-star Dana Gould announced that the horror-comedy series has ended after three seasons. Steve (syndicated) This daytime talk show, led by Steve Harvey, was cancelled after two seasons due to low ratings. The final episode was recorded in May 2019. Star (FOX) A drama about the music industry, this series was cancelled after three seasons. This left fans with a big unresolved cliffhanger. Tanked (Animal Planet) After 15 seasons, Animal Planet decided that the series had come “to a natural end“. The channel maintains that the show ending is unrelated to a domestic violence dispute between co-host Wayde King and his wife. Teachers (TV Land) The cable channel announced that season three would be the end.Teen Titans Go! (Cartoon Network) This reboot of the original 2003 Teen Titans has been heavily panned by Internet reviewers and fans of the original Teen Titans. So Cartoon Network decided to cancel it after five seasons. It ended with a sixth titan episode on June 3, 2019. Those Who Can’t (truTV) A comedy about three dysfunctional teachers (played by the show’s creators), this show was cancelled after three seasons and 35 episodes. The Tick (Amazon) This was the third TV show incarnation of the big blue superhero and it was cancelled after two seasons. Transparent (Amazon) This drama series follows the various journeys of the Pfefferman family. It’s been announced that season five is the end but it’s uncertain what form that will take. Travelers (Netflix) Apparently, the streaming service doesn’t see a future in this sci-fi series. It’s been cancelledafter three seasons and 34 installments. Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (Netflix) The streaming service decided to break up the fourth and final season into two parts. There’s talk of wrapping up the series with a movie. Veep (HBO) The seventh and final season was delayed due to star Julia Louis-Dreyfus being diagnosed and treated for breast cancer. The last episodes aired in Spring 2019. Versailles (Ovation) It’s been confirmed that season three is the end of this Franco-Canadian historical drama series. Vice Live (VICELAND) The cable channel decided to pull the plug on this nightly series after less than two months on the air. The Village (NBC) Revolving around the neighbors in a Brooklyn apartment building, this drama didn’t catch on with a big enough audience to be renewed. It lasted for 10 episodes. Voltron: Legendary Defender (Netflix) The streaming service decided to end the animated series would end with season eight. Wahlburgers (A&E) This reality show revolves around a chain of restaurants owned by the Wahlberg brothers. The cable channel announced that season 10 would be the final round for the series. Whiskey Cavalier (ABC) A spy series starring Scott Foley and Lauren Cohan, the series was cancelled after one seasonbut the studio wants to find another home for it. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (syndicated) This game show was cancelled after 17 years in first-run syndication. Meredith Vieira (2002–13), Cedric the Entertainer (2013–14), Terry Crews (2014–15), and Chris Harrison (2015-19) each hosted the syndicated program. Wrecked (TBS) One of the TV show’s stars revealed that the comedy series won’t be returning for a fourth season. X Company (Ovation) A Canadian/Hungarian spy thriller, this TV show ran for three seasons and 28 episodes on the CBC television network in Canada. Ovation airs the series in the United States. You’re the Worst (FXX) Starring Chris Geere and Aya Cash, this dark romantic comedy was renewed for a fifth and final season. Your Business (MSNBC) Hosted by JJ Ramberg, this series ends after 12 years on the air. Z Nation (Syfy) Revolving around an unlikely group of zombie apocalypse survivers this show lasted for five seasons. There is however, a prequel series on the way. Note: Homeland has been removed from this list because it reportedly won’t air until the 2019-20 season. One of a Kind was removed because an HGTV press release incorrectly identified a season finale as a series finale.